


looking for 2 fics :)

by fitzealot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzealot/pseuds/fitzealot
Summary: Will delete after, of course. Thanks in advance!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	looking for 2 fics :)

I'm kinda assuming that both these fics have been deleted, or... my searching ability sucks ass...

First fic is ageplay. I believe it's in the canon Storybrooke setting. It starts out as Emma being sick with the flu or a cold and Regina takes care of her. Emma mistakenly calls Regina mommy, and there begins their rollercoaster of a md/lg relationship. I also remember at one point Emma even gets jealous of Henry calling Regina 'mom'. I think I actually read this fic on fanfiction.net, but am not completely sure.

Second fic starts out with Robin and Regina being married and Roland is their child. Emma is hired help and initially Regina hates her and thinks Emma and Robin may be having an affair, I believe. Anyway, it's actually her and Emma who begin an affair and after seeing Robin and Regina together in bed while hiding in their closet, Emma abandons her job and runs away with Neal. Emma gets pregnant and Regina ends up adopting her daughter and the daughter finds Emma (just like Henry did in the show). I'm 100% sure this story was not completed on here and really only seemed to be in it's beginning stages as far as the plot.


End file.
